Contact lenses in wide use today fall into two general categories, hard and soft. The hard or rigid corneal type lenses are formed from materials prepared by the polymerization of acrylic esters, such as poly(methyl methacrylate) (PMMA). The gel, hydrogel or soft type lenses are made by polymerizing such monomers as 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (HEMA) or, in the case of extended wear lenses, by polymerizing silicon-containing monomers or macromonomers. Both the hard and soft types of contact lenses are exposed to a broad spectrum of microbes during normal wear and become soiled relatively quickly. Contact lenses whether hard or soft therefore require routine cleaning and disinfecting. Failure to routinely clean and disinfect contact lenses properly can lead to a variety of problems ranging from mere discomfort when being worn to serious ocular infections. Ocular infections caused by virulent microbes such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa can lead to loss of the infected eye(s) if left untreated or if allowed to reach an advanced stage before initiating treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,595 discloses a contact lens disinfectant and preservative containing a biguanide or a water-soluble salt thereof in combination with a buffer, preferably a borate buffer, e.g., boric acid, sodium borate, potassium tetraborate, potassium metaborate or mixtures of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,548 discloses a contact lens disinfectant and preservative containing dilute aqueous solutions of a polymer; namely, dimethyldiallylammonium chloride (DMDAAC) having molecular weights ranging from about 10,000 to 1,000,000. Amounts of DMDAAC homopolymer as low as 0.00001 percent by weight may be employed when an enhancer, such as thimerosal, sorbic acid or phenylmercuric salt is used therewith. Although lens binding and concomitant eye tissue irritation with DMDAAC were reduced, it was found in some users to be above desirable clinical levels.
Despite the availability of various commercially available contact lens disinfecting systems such as heat, hydrogen peroxide, biguanides, polymeric biguanides, quaternary ammonium polyesters, amidoamines and other chemical agents, there continues to be a need for improved disinfecting systems. Such improved disinfecting systems include systems that are simple to use, are effective against a broad spectrum of microbes, are non-toxic and do not cause ocular irritation as the result of binding to the contact lens material. There is a particular need in the field of contact lens disinfection and ophthalmic composition preservation for safe and effective chemical agents with antimicrobial activity.